The present invention relates to an applicator for distributing a substance onto a target surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to applicators that can release a substance and distribute the substance upon the surface of a target object, and then remove the substance from the surface of the target object with the applicator.
In the art of dispensing, articles have been developed that are coated or impregnated with substances that are utilized when the substance is contacted with a target surface. However, the primary drawback of these articles is that the substance remaining unprotected and is subject to inadvertent contact with other surfaces before the intended use. Inadvertent contact can lead to contamination of the substance, loss of the substance onto surfaces other than the desired target surface, and/or contamination of other surfaces. Moreover, the use of such articles can frequently result in exposure of a user""s hand to the substance. At the very least, such a scenario results in product waste and can be aesthetically undesirable. At worst, the user can be excessively exposed to potentially harmful, toxic, or otherwise undesirable substances.
Other past approaches involve dispensing a substance, such as a cleaner or protectant, from a bottle or other closed vessel onto a target surface and then using a sponge, towel, brush, or other implement to distribute the substance on the surface. Such practices are commonplace with surfaces such as glass, countertops, and other kitchen and bathroom surfaces. While such practices are widely accepted, they result in the inefficient use of product and/or contact with the substances involved. Moreover, the implement used may only provide one type of material surface for use in contacting the substance the target surface.
In a typical glass cleaning operation, a cleaning solution is sprayed onto the surface and subsequently wiped off the surface with a paper towel. Here, cleaning solution is wasted due to overspraying. Overspraying is undesirable, because the cleaning solution can be detrimental to some surfaces and may require these additional surfaces to be cleaned. Additionally, the high absorbency paper towel used to spread the cleaning solution on the surface has a difficult time spreading cleaning solution due to this absorption. A partially saturated paper towel makes spreading the cleaning solution easier. This, in turn, makes the low wet strength paper towel weaker. A dry paper towel is then used to buff the glass dry and absorb excess cleaner. Because this approach requires additional cleaning solution and paper towels, consumers have used newspaper quality paper or low absorbency paper towels. However, this approach can be less desirable because special paper towels are required and significant buffing is required to produce the desired end result.
Some art has combined a gelatin capsule with an applicator substrate. In this regard, the user ruptures the gelatin capsule and dispenses all capsule contents simultaneously and totally upon the target surface. However, gelatin capsules require high forces to rupture. Thus, a rupture is generally uncontrollable, allowing fluid to be dispensed at uncontrolled rates and from uncontrolled locations of the gelatin capsule. Gelatin capsules also generally require the contained product to be non-aqueous. This is because an aqueous solution will generally tend to dissolve the material within the gelatinous structure.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an applicator for applying a substance to a target surface that provides a controlled release of the substance by the user during the application process and further reduces the waste and mess produced by currently utilized application methods. It would also be desirable to provide efficacious combinations of a substance and a substrate for a given task.
The present invention is an applicator for distributing a product onto a target surface. Generally, the applicator has a first side, a second side, and an internal cavity between the first and second sides. The applicator further comprises at least one opening so that the internal cavity is externally accessible. Additionally, the applicator comprises at least one substantially fluid-impervious barrier layer within the internal cavity adjacent to at least one of the sides. Further, the applicator comprises a first rupturable, product-containing, flexible film reservoir comprising at least one coextruded film. The product is released to the target surface upon the application of pressure to the reservoir.
All documents cited are, in relevant part, incorporated herein by reference; the citation of any document is not to be construed as an admission that it is prior art with respect to the present invention.